Airplanes
by KIT-TwilightFAN
Summary: Edward left his family and friends for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him? *Story has been adopted by xxxKittyMasenxxx so keep watch for her posting!*
1. Chapter 1

Airplanes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, or the song Airplanes.**

**Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

Got the idea from a song by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams called airplanes.

Chapter 1

_I could really use a wish right now._

Edward POV-

Five years ago I made a decision to move to LA and work on my acting career. In the process I ended up losing everyone I loved. My parents, my siblings and my friends and I haven't spoken to any of them since. I tried to keep in contact as much as possible but after a while it became almost impossible.

So now I don't even talk to them and I have made new friends, Emmett, Kate, Garret and Tanya are great and they don't replace Jasper or Rosalie in any way but they are truly great.

So after I finished my last shoot for an upcoming movie they decided to take me out and celebrate and after a game of paper, rock, scissors, Emmett was deemed the designated drivers. Lately I haven't been feeling very good so I decided not to do a lot of drinking. Everyone was getting really tipsy and it was great seeing them argue and just have fun. I never did tell any of them about me being sick except for Emmett, he is the only one who knows how tired I have been or how painful my ribs have been. The only thing he doesn't know is that I have been losing weight and I don't know why.

I just figure it's because I have been so stressed with this movie and now that it is done I should be getting back to normal. I still feel really tired though, maybe I shouldn't have came. Just then Emmett came up to me.

"Hey man, why aren't you drinkin' like everyone else?" I just shook my head at him.

"I just don't feel like it, I'm still tired and really I feel like going home and sleeping for a few days." Emmett barked out a short laugh before replying.

"Man you still ain't feeling good?" I nodded and suddenly his face showed some concern. "Hey have you been to the doctors at all."

I shook my head. "No I have been too busy with the movie to take time and go. I made an appointment for Monday."

Emmett nodded then we both started walking toward the others but before we got there I started to feel light headed and the last thing I heard was Emmett yell my name.

**~At the hospital~**

Beep...beep...beep

Man I have such a headache. What the hell is beeping so much?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital bed. The last thing I remembered was talking to Emmett at the bar.

Just then the door opened and an older doctor came in. "Good morning Mr. Cullen, my name is Dr. Thomas. You gave us quite a scare. Your friend brought you in here last night unconscious. Today we have to run a blood test but first do you have any questions?"

I nodded. "Do you have any idea why I passed out?"

He looked thoughtful for a second, "Well it really could have been anything, most likely being stress related but we want to check and mark off the more serious options first. So I'll just take some blood and run it down to the lab." I nodded and let him do what he needed to do.

Not even 5minutes after he left with my blood, Emmett burst through the door. "Man don't ever do that again you freaked everyone out and I had to carry your ass to the car, then into the hospital. Do you know how weird that looked? Oh wait of course you don't you were passed out." I couldn't help but start laughing at Emmett's reaction. We sat around just talking for about an hour until he had to leave and finish some things.

Later that evening the doctor came back and he did not look like he had good news. "Mr. Cullen I have some bad news." Yup knew it. "I have to perform a biopsy first to be certain but your blood work showed that you had a high number of white blood cells, now I don't want to worry you but that is usually a sign of leukemia, I am not for certain yet but the biopsy will help determine the facts."

To say I was beyond shocked would have been a lie. I thought I was perfectly healthy, but I might have cancer. It's frightening. "Mr. Cullen I should know by Friday if you have leukemia and what type it is. Depending on the results I will get you the recommended treatment. So lets go get these tests done."

It took a couple hours to get all the test done but after finished they took me back to my room, so I could rest. While I slept I had numerous nightmares and woke up more than once as a reaction.

Emmett came to visit me the next day and I told him what the doctor told me. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "Wow so you won't know for sure until the end of the week?" I nodded. "So if you do have cancer what are you going to do?"

I sighed. "I have no clue. But I do know that if I do I am going to get out of LA for a while maybe go back to Seattle for a while. Try to talk to my family. Actually either way I think I am gonna do that."

Emmett nodded and we sat and talked until visiting hours were over. Every night I had nightmares and each day Emmett would come visit me. During those visits I would tell him about them and he would just listen.

I told Emmett not to come on Friday and luckily he listened. Around 4 o'clock the doctor came by. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Then he began, "Mr. Cullen, I am very sorry but all of our tests have come back and confirmed my fear that you do have cancer. Specifically, you have Adult Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, otherwise known as Adult ALL. It is a very aggressive type of cancer but it is highly treatable. Luckily it is only in it's early stage so it should be relatively east to treat. But I will not joke with you, this will be a tough road for you. You will need to do Chemotherapy and if it gets worse you will need to do some radiation therapy. For now we will just start you on chemotherapy. Do you have any questions?"

It took me a second to register what he was saying. "Yeah, how long will it take you to find me a doctor in Seattle?"

He looked questionably at me before nodding. "Yes I know a few people. But may I ask why you want a doctor from Seattle?"

"My family is in Seattle and even though I haven't talked to them in years I am not doing this without them."

He nodded and left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I decided to called Emmett and tell him the results.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Emmett."

"_Hey Man, so whats the news?"_

"Well I am going to Seattle. But I have been diagnosed with Adult Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

"_Wow so what are you gonna do?"_

"Well I asked my doctor to find me someone in Seattle to do my Chemotherapy. I hope to be heading out to Seattle by the end of the week."

"_I truly wish you all the luck man and I will see you later. Call me when you get released."_

"Alright see ya."

As I hung up I realized that I needed to contact my agent, sell my apartment, buy an apartment in Seattle and figure out how to get all my stuff there. Great this is gonna be a long week.

I ended up getting released two days later with an appointment for a oncologist in Seattle in a week. I was finally able to contact my agent and to say she wasn't happy would be an understatement. I mean I am practically dieing and she is mad because nobody is gonna want a cancer patient in their movie. God she pisses me off.

I had Emmett start packing up my apartment for me but I was not expecting everything to be packed when I got back. It seems Emmett was busy.

I immediately began looking up apartments for sale in Seattle and I found a couple that seemed promising so I made a note to contact the owners the next day.

Emmett came by a couple times bringing Kate, Garret and Tanya with him. They were all worried for me and I promised that I would try to keep in contact with them while I was in Seattle. I just hoped I could keep that promise.

The next day~_~_~_~_

I was able to call the owners of the apartments and I found that one was relatively close to the hospital and it didn't cost that much so I told that owner that I would take it.

So now I have an apartment, a doctor, all my stuff is packed, so now I need to get it sent there and get myself there. I contact a moving company and talked to one of the owners about getting them to move my stuff to Seattle. It would be pricey but they would be able to do it and they would be coming in two days to get everything.

After getting off the phone I laid my head back and rubbed my temples. I have yet to have a night where I don't have nightmares, so I was exhausted. Just then Emmett burst through my apartment scaring the crap out of me.

"EMMETT a little warning next. I already got cancer I don't need to have a heart attack too." He looked apologetic before smiling.

"So have you ordered a moving company yet?"

"Yeah they will be coming to get my stuff in two days. To take it to the apartment I bought."

He smiled even more at my answer. "Awesome well I got two plane tickets for Seattle and they are for Wednesday night."

"Emmett you didn't need to buy my ticket and why is there a second ticket."

"Look I went ahead and got your ticket for you. You are already stressed out enough and well I got a second ticket because I am going with you."

"What Emmett no you are staying here."

"Nope I am going. Dude you are gonna need as much help as possible and I am gonna help you."

I was shocked Emmett seemed to really care. "Thanks Em."

"No problem. Now whats for dinner." I had to laugh at how he could go from being so serious to thinking about food in just seconds.

"Come on I buy us Chinese." Emmett clapped his hands and ran for the door.

~2 Days Later~

The moving company has picked up my stuff and now I am heading to the airport. I am beyond nervous about going back to Seattle. I know that my family won't be happy with me trying to get back in contact with them. So I told Emmett that if he ran into any of my family members, don't say anything about my cancer to them. I wanted to get back into their good graces before I told them.

I was about a 3 hours flight but it felt like it lasted days. As Emmett and I were getting our luggage I had no clue as to how I was going to find my family. But I do know that I won't be welcomed with open arms.

**Well this is my first chapter and I hope you like. Please tell me if you like it or not. If you don't I won't continue it but if you do then I will gladly continue and take any suggestions that you have.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Twilight or its characters.**

**Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

Chapter 2

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes_

Emmett POV:

I have known Edward for 5 years and he is like a brother to me. I would kill a guy for him if he asked me. So when Edward passed out in the bar that night I knew something was very wrong, it scared the crap out of me. When he told me that the doctor thought he might have cancer, I felt sick to my stomach. He told me not to come to the hospital the day he got his result and it drove me crazy having to wait until he called me.

I knew that he needed to get a hold of his family and fast. I know how cancer works, one second the doctor could be telling you that the cancer is in its early stage and they fight it easily. Then the next second the person can be on there death bed. I don't want to loose another person and I know that his family should know as soon as possible.

I decided that I was going to go to Seattle with him and help him out any way that I could. He protested at first but then he gave up and said he was happy with me going.

Then while boarding the plane he told that if I ran into any of his family members, not to tell them anything about the cancer. Now it was my turn to protest. He just told me that he wanted to get back in the good graces of his family before telling them. I agreed and for the whole flight he was really quiet. I really hope that his family will forgive him quickly so that he can tell them everything.

Edward POV:

Even though it has been five years not a whole lot has changed in Seattle. Emmett grabs a cab and we start loading our things into it. I tell the driver the address and he nods. On out way to the apartment I see a lot of familiar buildings. I wonder how long it will be until I see one of my friends or family members.

As Emmett was packing my apartment he found my senior yearbook and he gave it to me before packing up my last few items. I haven't looked at it yet and really I am afraid to look at it. I am broken out of my thoughts by the cab stopping in front of my new apartment. I pay the driver and grab my things and start towards my new home.

After getting what I brought on the plane unpacked I went into the living room and saw Emmett lounging on the couch. "So Eddie went is your doctors appointment?" I practically snarl at his reference to that awful nickname.

"Don't call me Eddie. My appointments on Friday so I have two days to get ready." We both go quiet for a while as I grab me something to drink and sit on the couch next to him.

"So whats your plan?" He asks me, but I am confused.

"What plan?" He rolls his eyes at me.

"The plan to get back into your families life." Oh.

"Well first I think I am going to give my mom and dad a call. They are going to be the most likely to forgive me first. Then I will work on getting my sister to forgive me, and lastly my friends."

"Oh okay. Why are you trying your friends last, though?" I had to snicker at that, I couldn't wait until he met Rose.

"Two words, Rosalie Hale. She was always known as the Ice Queen and people knew that if you messed with her or her friends she would inflict some kind of pain on you. She holds grudges and right now I am probably at the top of her shit list. She is gonna be the hardest to tame." The look on Emmetts face was amusing.

"Wow I actually wouldn't mind meeting this firecracker." He paused with a laugh. "You know this is the first time you have mentioned one of your friends in detail. Who else was in your little group?"

"Well there was my sister Alice Cullen, always known as the hyper pixie. It was like she lived on caffeine when in fact our parents never let her have it. She was naturally hyper and she loved to shop. I will warn you now, do not agree to go shopping with her." He laughs and shakes his head. "Then there is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. Where Rose was a firecracker he was calm. He was pretty much the calmest guy around, last I heard he was dating my sister. Don't know how I feel about that, but I guess there really aren't that many guys who are better than him."

"Wow I don't know if I could let one of my friends date my little sister." I shook my head but sighed thinking about what Alice would have done to me if I tried to prevent Jasper and her from being together. "Hey wasn't there one more person in your group? I thought there was five of you guys."

"Yeah, Bella Swan, she was my best friend. I could always go and talk to her about anything. We knew everything about each other. I probably hurt her the worst with how I have acted." My mood suddenly went sour at the mention of my old best friend and Emmett noticed.

"Hey come on. They will forgive you. But first you need to forgive yourself." I nodded before yawning.

"Well I am gonna try to get some sleep. See ya in the morning."

~The next day~

It was late in the evening when I decided to try and call my parents. I was shaking as I dialed the numbers.

Ring... ring...ring...ring...click

"_Hello you have reached the Cullen residence. We can not make it to the phone at this time so please leave a message after the beep...beep"_

"Oh...um...Hi mom and dad, this is your idiotic son Edward. I know it has been a long time and I know that I don't deserve any chance to talk to you but I would like to talk to you both. I am living in Seattle for right now. I missed you even though I was so stupid. Bye."

After I hung up I hoped they would call back but I was not expecting them to any time soon. But I do wonder where they are and if they will give me a chance.

Carlisle POV:

Tonight was the first time I have taken my wife out to eat in over a month. I have just been so busy once I accepted the position as Chief of Staff as Seattle General Hospital. I took her out to the new french restaurant and we had a wonderful time. I know Esme has been stressed ever since she had seen on extra that our son Edward had collapsed in a bar. Even though we haven't talked to him in years we still try to keep up with what he is doing.

As we walked into the house I noticed that we had a message so as we were walking by it I pushed the play button. The voice I heard ome out of the machine shocked me and brought Esme to tears.

"_Oh...um...Hi mom and dad, this is your idiotic son Edward. I know it has been a long time and I know that I don't deserve any chance to talk to you but I would like to talk to you both. I am living in Seattle for right now. I missed you even though I was so stupid. Bye."_

It's been almost five years but he has finally called us. We decided to call him back tomorrow and see about seeing him for dinner.

~The next day~

Edward POV:

Today was the day of my appointment and the start of my Chemotherapy. I still haven't heard from my parents but I am not expecting them to call me right back. As I walk into the hospital I begin to feel extremely nervous.

As I got to the oncology section of the hospital I told the nurse on duty about my appointment with Dr. Molina and she told me to take a seat. I sat there for about 15 minutes before I was called into a room. Dr. Molina was there and he explained to me that Chemotherapy was going to be very hard and I would be weak, Nauseous a lot and would lose my hair. He decided that we were going to wait until Monday to start my chemo. He gave me a whole bunch of pamphlets about chemotherapy to take with me.

On the way home my phone rang and without looking at the screen I answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hello son."_

"Dad. I wasn't sure it you guys would call back. I figured that you and mom would be too mad at me to call me back."

"_We were very skeptical about whether to call you or not. Especially after what you put your mother through. But your mother and I would like to see you for dinner this afternoon, would that be okay?"_

"Yeah that would be fine. Where would you like to go eat at?"

"_Meet us at the Italian place on 23rd. I will make our reservations for 7 o'clock. I will see you then."_

"Okay bye dad."

"_Bye son."_

That went better than I had planned now I just hope that they can forgive me and they don't pick up on my illness. Just then Emmett walked through the door. "Hey Edward, how was your doctors appointment?"

"It was fine, they decided to start me on chemotherapy on Monday. Also my dad called, I am meeting them for dinner tonight at 7." Emmett looked shocked for a second.

"Hey that's great man. They agreed to meet you. I hope everything goes well."

"So do I." I sighed and laid my head back.

Carlisle POV:

After making plans with my son I had to go to the hospital for a couple hours. While going through some paperwork there was a knock at my office door.

"Come in." The opened revealing Dr. Molina one of our oncologist.

"Dr. Cullen sorry to interrupt you." I stood up to shake his hand and offer him a seat.

"It's nothing. So what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Cullen do you happen to have a son named Edward Cullen?" I was confused how would he know Edward.

"Yes I do. How do you know him?" He looks apologetic before passing me a file.

"I know that this may be against doctor/patient confidentiality but I thought you should know." I begin to open the file but before looking at it I had to know what he was talking about.

"Dr. Molina what is it that you are trying to tell me?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Dr. Cullen today I had an appointment with Edward Cullen. He had been diagnosed with Adult Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, he decided to come to Seattle to do chemotherapy instead of doing it in LA. He starts chemo on Monday. I just thought you should know." I was shocked and speechless. My son was sick and he didn't tell us.

"Thank you for telling me. I have to leave right now but do you mind if I keep the file." He stood up and shook my hand.

"It's fine, I hope you and your family can get past this." Then he walked out my door and I slumped in to my chair.

Why hadn't Edward told me, I was a doctor he could have came to me for help. I looked up at the clock on my wall and noticed I had just enough time to go get Esme then head to the restaurant. Edward has some explaining to do about why he hadn't told us.

**I do not think that my chapters in this story will be very long but here is chapter 2! So far the chapters are coming along great, hopefully it continues. **

**I want to thank those who have read my story so far, as well as those who have added it as their favorite and as a story alert subscription.**

**I would also like to thank **_**et1141412**_** and **_**teenytinytwilighter**_** for being the first people to review my story, so thank you. **

**If I am able to I might get chapter 3 up sometime tomorrow or during the weekend.**

**Please review if you get the chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Twilight or its characters.**

**Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

Chapter 3

_You're all I want, your all I need_

_You're Everything_

Edward POV:

I still had 30 minutes before I needed to be at the restaurant and currently I am sitting outside said restaurant in my car. Even though they were the people who raised me I am still beyond nervous about meeting them. After all it has been 5 years since I have talked to them face-to-face.

About 15 minutes later a black Mercedes park a bit away from me. As soon as I saw my dad get out I decided to get out as well. As I was walking over to their car I overheard part of what my dad was saying to my mom.

"Esme he must have a reason for not telling us?"

"I don't know Carlisle but after what you told me I want answers and I want them now."

I decided to let my presence be known so that I did not have to hear any more of their conversation.

"Hey mom, dad." I said as I waved awkwardly at then from behind their car. Both of their heads popped towards me. The next thing I know is that I am being tackle by my mom.

"Oh my god Edward. You are finally home! I have missed you so much." My mom said while she had her face buried in my chest. I immediately felt horrible for not staying in contact with them more.

"I miss you too." I said before I let her go. Then my father came over and gave me a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"Great to see you son."

"You too dad. So are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna eat."

We walk into the restaurant together and we are soon seated. Before anyone could say anything our server came over and took our orders. After she left I turned back to my parents.

"Before either of you say anything I would just like to say that I am sorry and I understand if you are mad at me. I got so caught up in trying to make a name for myself that I forgot about my family and I hate myself for it."

My dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward we do wish that you had contacted us more but we cannot change the past but we can change the future. So how long are gonna be staying in Seattle?"

"Well to be honest I don't know if I will be moving back to L.A. I missed being here close to my family." My mom smiled brightly at me.

"That is wonderful Edward." I smiled back at her. "So who else knows that you are here?"

"Besides you and my friend Emmett who came with me, no one." They both frowned at me.

"Edward have you not contacted Alice?" I shook my head. "What about Rose or Jasper?" I shook my head again. "What about Bella, you guys were so close in High School?"

I sighed. "No mom I haven't contacted any of them. To be honest I am scared that they will hate me and want to have nothing to do with me." My mom scoffed at this.

"None of them will hate you. Rose may have some distaste towards you but that is just how she is." I laughed at that. Rose always was the one people were afraid of.

We continue on to talk about my career and how well they thought I had done. They also talked about the others, and how they still talk to them on a regular basis. I couldn't help it but I felt like they were hiding something.

"OK Edward I think we need to talk about something serious for a minute." Ah so they were waiting for something. I nodded for him to continue. "Don't ask me how but we know about the treatment you start next week but I want to hear it from your mouth what is happening."

I was speechless, how did they know about my cancer. Someone from the hospital must know my dad and brought it up to him. Great, how was I gonna explain this to them. "Do you want me to just come out an say it?" They both nodded.

"I have Adult Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia and I start Chemotherapy on Monday." I heard my mother gasp and when I looked up my mom had tears running down her cheek. "Oh mom, don't worry I am gonna be fine, eventually. The doctor I have has high hopes in my success rate. The cancer was caught in its earliest form."

She glared at me through her tears. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare tell me not to worry about my only son having to fight for his life because he has cancer."

"I'm sorry mom. I wish I could make this better for you."

After she finally calmed down we went back to easier topics. "So Edward tell us about your friend that came with you." My dad asked.

"Well his name is Emmett McCarthy. He has worked on a couple movies with me and he is like a brother to me. He likes to pull pranks and he does not have a word filter. There are a lot of times where he gets in trouble because of it too." Both of them laughed at that.

"Well he sounds lovely I hope that we get a chance to meet him soon." My mom smiled as my dad looked down at his watch.

"I think it is time to go, its getting late." He said as he started to stand. While he went to go pay for the meal I pulled out some bills to leave as a tip.

"Edward what are you gonna do when you talk to everyone?" I sighed. Even I did not know exactly what I was gonna do.

"Well for now I am just going to try to talk to them, but I don't want to tell them about the cancer until I absolutely have to." She nodded. "I want to be their friend again before I tell them." Just then my dad came back to the table and helped my mother out of her seat.

We talked some more on the way to their car and I gave each of them a hug and a promise to call soon. As I watched them pull away I knew that I would keep that promise no matter what. As I turned to walk to my car I heard someone call my name.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see who it was and was completely stunned at who I saw standing in front of me.

Esme POV:

I couldn't believe that I finally got to see my son after 5 years. He has changed so much over the years yet he still is the same in some ways. When Carlisle told me that a doctor came to him today and told him that Edward had came to see him for cancer treatment I was shocked. My son had cancer and even though Carlisle continuously told me that I shouldn't worry too much and that his survival rate was very high. I still couldn't shake the feeling that my son could die at any point.

"Carlisle we need to do something. I can't but think that we could lose him." I told my husband on the way home from dinner with Edward.

"I know Esme but what can we do?" I shrugged but started thinking. We may not have much time left with him. Then suddenly I got an idea.

"What if we start having family dinners on Sunday. We could have everyone come, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Bella and we could even invite Edwards friend Emmett. What do you think?" He smiled at me.

"That would be wonderful Esme. Why don't you get everything ready and tell everyone this week and then next Sunday we could do the dinner?" I nodded and we both became quiet. Suddenly thoughts about Monday came to mind.

"Carlisle are you going to be with Edward when he starts chemotherapy on Monday?" He looked thoughtful for a minute before answering.

"I am going to try to be, but unless he tells me that he doesn't want me there I will be."

I nodded and tears came to my eyes. "You have to be there Carlisle. He needs to know that he won't be doing this alone."

"Esme he knows he is not doing this alone, but yes I am going to be there." Just then we pulled up to the house.

I knew that in my heart there is going to be a tough road ahead of us. We have all made mistakes in the last few years I just hope that Edwards mistakes don't haunt him.

**Okay so I know that I said I would get the next chapter up over the weekend. Well that didn't work out as well as I planned. So sorry for the wait.**

**Who do you think Edward ran into? Do you think this will be a happy meeting?**

**Please review and tell me what you think, you can also leave me suggestions on what I could do in upcoming chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

**By the way the title for Chapter 3 was from the song called Everything by Lifehouse. It is a great song. The chapter 4 title is from the song September by Daughtry.**

Chapter 4

_Years go by and times just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

Edward POV:

"_Edward Anthony Cullen! What are you doing here?"_

_I turned around to see who it was and was completely stunned at who I saw standing in front of me._

There standing in front of me was my little sister Alice next to Jasper. Only this Alice didn't seem to be so little anymore and looked very pregnant.

"Alice? Is that you?" When she started bouncing I was almost scared she would bounce the baby out of her.

"Yes you big idiot." Then she suddenly looked furious. "How long have you been in Seattle? Why are you here? Have you talked to mom and dad? Why haven't you called me? Who else knows that your here?" She said them so fast I almost didn't catch half of them.

"Okay calm down I will answer them. I have only been here a couple days, I just had dinner with mom and dad. I am really sorry but I haven't had the chance to really talk to anyone, I just got around to calling mom and dad today. No one else knows except for my friend Emmett who came to Seattle with me." I took a deep breath. "Anything else?"

She smiled. "No but you didn't answer why you are here?"Great I was hoping she would look over that.

"I needed a break and I have been such and ass to everyone the last couple years I decided to come to Seattle." It may of only been part of the reason but at least I wasn't lying to her. Then she let go of Jasper walked over and gave me a hug after the hug she slapped me.

"The hug was your welcome and the slap was for the last 5 years." I nodded, I knew that I deserved it and much more. "So you have already talked to mom and dad. Who were you gonna let know your presence next?"

"Truthfully it was gonna be you then Jasper. I still can't decide who I should be more afraid of Bella or Rose." They both laughed at this.

"Bella could be hard to win over but I think Rose has her beat. She might knock you out when she first sees you." Jasper stated.

"I would deserve it." Then the laughing stopped. I really did feel guilty for what I put everyone through the last couple years. "So what is up with you guys?" They both looked at each other smiling before turning back to me.

"Well as you can see I'm pregnant, I am going on 6 months. Also we are engaged but we don't plan on getting married until after the baby." I smiled at this, I always knew Alice had a crush on Jasper in High School.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you." I smiled. "Well I suspect you guys came here for dinner so I am gonna let you go." Alice came to give me a hug and Jasper gave me a one armed hug.

"You have to promise to call me tomorrow. There is so much to talk about." I laughed at her and she smacked my arm.

"Okay I will call you. Now go eat." I laughed out. She hugged me again and whispered in my ear. "I missed you." Just like that the guilt was back.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. She turned back to Jasper and I watched then walk in the restaurant. I got in my car and drove home quickly. Guilt for what I put my family through was weighing heavy on me. When I pulled up to the apartment building I saw Emmett's car sitting in the second parking space.

As I opened the door to the apartment I saw Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up as I entered. "Hey man how was dinner?"

"It was great. I found out that my parents know about the cancer already." Emmett's head snapped towards me so fast I could of swore he just gave himself whiplash.

"What how?" I shrugged.

"Apparently someone at the hospital knew I was his son and told him."

"Isn't that a violation of doctor-patient confidentiality. Couldn't you sue the hospital?" I thought about it for a second.

"I might be able to but I don't want to. Besides they took the new better than I thought they would." Emmett nodded and went back to what he was watching on TV. I went to my room and changed into some sleep pants. I climbed into my bed, I barely had time to think about what to say to Alice tomorrow before I was asleep.

Alice POV:

When I saw Edward standing in the parking lot of the restaurant Jasper was taking me to I thought I was seeing things. For 5 years I have had to go without seeing my brother unless it was on the TV or in magazines. So many emotions ran through me when I saw him, hurt, anger, and happiness took up most of them. I was so hurt that he did not keep in better contact. I was mad at him because of what the pain he put our family through. But at the same time I was so happy to see him again.

I know that he isn't telling me something about why he came back to Seattle but I don't care, he is back and that is all that matters. I wonder if he will let me watch when he sees Rose for the first time. She really might knock him out.

Rose gets called the Ice Queen because she doesn't let anyone close but she has good reasons. She does not want to be hurt and after seeing everyone be hurt by Edwards actions she may never trust him again.

I have no clue how Bella will react. He doesn't know but she had a huge crush on him all through High School, but he was completely oblivious to it. She was probably the most hurt out of everyone because they were best friends through and through. Yet she was the one he called the least. I just saw her a couple days ago when she came storming through my house with a magazine about a story that Edward had passed out in a bar and was taken to the hospital. Of course I had no idea about it. She ended up crying against me when she found out that I knew nothing about it.

I swear if he causes her any pain while he is here I may just kill him. I kind of hope that he runs into Rose first because Bella may be worse than Rose at this point when it comes to him.

"What are you thinking about Ali?" I look over at my fiancee to see him staring at me with a concerned look.

"Oh nothing just thinking about what may happen to Edward when he sees Rose or Bella again. I can't decide who will be worse." He laughed at this.

"Edward is gonna have a hard time with both but Rose is going to be more physical. Over time she may forgive him but Bella she may just completely ignore him and refuse to have anything to do with him. She will be harder to win over." I nodded thinking about what he said.

"You know when he first spoke the baby started kicking. It was like she was trying to say, 'look it's uncle Edward'." He laughed before reaching over to rub my stomach.

"Hey I though we weren't going to find out what our baby is until they are born." I laugh at him.

"Well I just got tired of saying 'they' and 'it' when describing the baby." I shrug like it is no big deal.

"Uh huh you think it's gonna be a girl don't you?" He says smugly and I pout.

"So? Do you have a problem with that?" He shakes his head while he laughs. "So did you feel like Edward was hiding something about why he came here?" He stops laughing and thinks about it.

"Yeah I did get that feeling but I think we should let him tell you what is going on when he is ready." I sighed.

"You know I hate getting left out of the loop on things." He nods. I really hope I hope Edward tells us what is going on with him soon, so we can help him.

~_~ Sunday ~_~

Edward POV:

I know I should probably call Alice soon but I can't help thinking that it's too soon. Oh well might as well get it over with.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Alice, it's Edward."

"_EDWARD!"_

"Ow Alice are you trying to blow my eardrum."

"_Sorry. So I still have some questions for you."_

"OK."

"_So when are you going to try and see Rose? You know she has her own car garage now, I could take you when you want to see her."_

"Well I would actually like to see Rose and Bella today so that I can get it over with. I'm going to be busy until next weekend."

"_OK you can start with Rose then Bella. But can I go with you, Rose may not want to kill you with a pregnant woman around?"_

"Nice try you just want to see if Rose is gonna hit me. But yes you can go."

"_Yay!"_

"BUT! No camera, phone or otherwise, or video cameras. Got it?"

"_Fine take away my fun."_

"So when do you want me to come get you?"

"_How about we start now?"_

"Um sure."

"_OK I will text you my address. Bye."_

"Bye."

Not even a minute later I got a text with Alice's address. I change my clothes and head out to my car. I have a feeling that I may regret this trip after all.

**I am so happy with this chapter, I think this has been one of the easiest for me to write. I should be getting the next chapter up next week. **

**Please review or send me a message and give me ideas on how Rose's and Edward's meeting should go, also on how Bella's and Edward's meeting. The next chapter will be about both of the meetings.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

**I am REALLY sorry for the wait. In the end of the chapter I will explain why it has taken so long.**

**This chapter title belongs to the song My Heart by Paramore.**

**I would like to thank IGOTEAMEDWARD for their review and ninachr for their review and suggestions for the chapter. I would also like to thank ****et1141412 for their review on each chapter I have written.**

Chapter 5

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you._

Edward POV:

I was shaking as I drove to the address Alice gave me. I could hear her laughing at my nervousness. She had to understand Rose was really scary, she really may kill me for the pain I have caused everyone. I finally reach the destination of her shop and park my car across the street. I am too afraid to get out though.

"Come on Edward the sooner you get this done the less painful it will be." I had to agree. If I had came to see Rose next weekend if would be a lot more painful.

I walk in beside Alice and immediately notice a tall blond leaning over a car. That has to be Rose. Alice nudges me closer.

"You really haven't changed much, have you Rose." As soon as she heard my voice she tensed up and snapped her head back to see me. I smile timidly and she laughed. She slams the hood of the car and turns back towards me.

"Edward – Fucking – Cullen you have a lot of nerve coming here after 5 years." She said while leaning up against the car she had been working on.

"I know Rose and I am really sorry." Apparently hearing me apologize set something off because she walked up to me and grabbed my shirt.

"You bastard." The next thing I know is her fist makes contact with my nose.

"Ow shit Rose!" I see Alice digging in her purse and she hangs me some Kleenex because my nose is bleeding.

"You know you deserve it!" She yells. By this time we are drawing a crowd.

"I know I do Rose." Alice decides to break into the conversation. "How about we take this to your office Rose.

Rose nods and walks off while Alice and I follow her.

Rose POV:

I watch as he walks into my office behind Alice. If that asshole thinks that he can just come up to me and expect forgiveness for what he put everyone through than there must be something wrong with him.

"Alright first thing first. How long have you been in Seattle? Who all knows your here?" I ask him.

"I have only been here about a week but I have been busy getting settled. My parents, Alice, Jasper and you." OK at least he made sure to not make everyone wait long.

"You haven't talked to Bella yet? Are you nuts she should have been one of the first to know you were here?" I yelled. Seriously Bella meant everything to him before he left so why is he waiting.

"I plan on seeing her today and truthfully I am more scared of seeing her than anyone else."

"Ha you got that right you should be. Besides your parents she took you absence the hardest and yet you hardly ever talked to her. She was extremely depressed after you left and no one could cheer her up. She has missed you so much. Just in the last year or so has all her feeling about you not have been of sadness. Now instead of watching her cry when she sees your face we see her angry. She is pissed at you and not one of us could blame her." I finish my little rant to see him staring intently at my desk and not me.

"Do you think that I don't understand that Rose? I know that I have acted like an ass the last 5 years. I know that I could have handled it better. But I got so caught up in everything that I lost track of my family. I am not just using that as an excuse either I know I have to fix things and I know that they won't be fixed in a day. But I knew that the sooner I spoke to everyone the better, you would have been a lot angrier at me had I waited until next weekend to see you. I want to fix things as soon as I can before..." He trailed off on the before. It sounded like he was gonna say something but didn't finish.

"Before what Edward?" I asked him.

"Before it's to late to fix anything." That didn't sound like what I thought he was gonna say but I wasn't going to push him.

"Alright I get it but I should not be your priority right now. I may be a little pissed at you but I will forgive you. As for Bella you have some major groveling to do." He simply nods.

Edward POV:

After talking to Rose and getting my nose to stop bleeding. Alice and I left and after getting Bella's address from Alice I took her home. Even though she wanted to be with me when I saw Bella.

I think I sat outside her apartment building for 20 minutes before I decided to go on up. With each step I took I could feel my nervousness multiplying. By the time I made it to her door I felt like I might pass out.

I tentatively raised my hand and knocked on her door. "Coming!" I heard someone yell from inside. I heard the door being unlocked before it swung open. "Hel-."

Right before my eyes stood my best friend and crush. I looked at her for about a minute before the door was slammed shut. I stood shocked that she had just slammed the door on me.

"Bella please open the door." I pleaded.

"No go away Edward! You are years too late." She yelled from behind the door.

"Please just let me talk for a few minutes. You don't even have to say anything just let me explain some things." I bargained.

I heard the door open. "You have 5 minutes before I kick you out. Use them wisely."

I stepped inside her apartment. "Thank you."

"Get to talking fast or your time will be up." She said void of any emotions.

"I know that I don't deserve any type of forgiveness from you but I hope that over time I can earn it back. I have saved talking to you last because I was scared and I knew that I had hurt you tremendously through my actions and I am sorry Bella." I looked to see if that got any reaction from her but I didn't see any. "I didn't handle anything right like I should. But we can go over all the things I should have done until we are blue in the face and it won't change anything. I am here now and I am staying. I want to fix things Bella, I want us to be best friends again."

"Edward what you did hurt me. I thought that you would never hurt me but I was proved wrong." I could see tears welling up in her eyes and I stepped forward to hug her but she stepped back quickly. "Don't touch me." I stopped in my tracks.

"Bella I got so caught up in my life in L.A that I disregarded everyone who truly cared for me. I wish I could go back in time and change things but I can't." She shook her head at me.

"You can make all the excuses you want Edward, but it doesn't change anything."

"Bella can you just tell me what I could do to help you forgive me." She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Just leave, now." I stood up and started walking to the door. "Goodbye Edward." She whispered.

"I am not going to say goodbye. I am going to try everything I can to get you to forgive me." Then I walked out her door. About halfway down the walkway I heard her door shut. I truly am unsure if she will ever forgive me.

I text Alice and Rose and tell them that the meeting with Bella did not go well. By the time I pulled into my parking spot I had two new texts.

_**Everything will work out fine just give it some time. - A**_

_**Maybe you need to try harder. Or maybe you should just get down on your knees and beg her. - R**_

I roll my eyes at Rose's text and shut my phone. As I walk into the apartment Emmett is watching TV.

"Do you do anything besides watch TV and play games?" I ask since the last two times I have seen him he has been in front of the TV.

"Naw you just ain't home when I am doing other stuff." He replies not even looking at me.

"Whatever." I walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and I hear him get up and follow me.

" So tomorrow is the first day of Chemo. Are you gonna be alright?" Great, I almost forgot about that.

"Yeah I think so." He starts to walk back into the living room. "Oh hey, the Doc said I should drive for a few hours after chemo so could you take me and pick me up?" I ask.

"Sure just make sure to wake me up and to text me when your done." Then he walked back to sit in front of the TV.

I walk to my room and lay down on my bed. I think about everything that has happened today and while some was good there are definitely things I need to work on. I go to sleep thinking about Bella and what I hope out future will be like.

**OK to explain why this chapter has taken long to write than normal is basically that my laptop hates me. It decided halfway through the week that it didn't want to work right anymore and that it would hide all my documents. I couldn't find any of them so I thought it had deleted them. Luckily when I took it to someone I know that is very good at computers he was able to find them still on my computer. So YAY for my computer guy who does things for me for free! No but really I was seriously terrified that I had lost everything.**

**I will have Chapter 6 up as soon as I can write it. By the way should I go ahead and write about his chemo appointment or should I try Bella's POV for when she meets Edward again.**

**Please Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

**I know it has been a while since I posted anything, but I have started my classes and my schedule is pretty full, so I am sorry. The chapters will most likely not get posted as quickly as chapters 1-4 did so please be patient.**

**This chapter song is Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin! I love this song and this band!**

**So I decided that I would go ahead and do Edward's first day of chemo. Now I do not know much about the effects of chemo except from what I have read about, so if I get something wrong please tell me so I can fix it.**

_Chapter 6_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

Edward POV:

When I woke up this morning it felt like any other day until I realized that today is the day I start chemo. I sighed before getting up and yelling at Emmett to wake up. I picked my clothes and took a shower, but when I was done Emmett still wasn't up. So I got a cup of water and went into his room, which looked like a disaster, then I poured it on him. He got up real quick after that.

"What the hell Edward? Did you really just pour water on me?" He exclaims while looking at me like I had gone mad.

"Yes I did now get up and get ready. Remember your taking me to the hospital and picking me up after my chemo session." Then I walk out of his room because I know he won't say anything to me. He knows how hard today is gonna be on me.

**~At the hospital~**

Instead of just dropping me off Emmett decides to park and go in with me.

"You know you don't have to stay for anything right?" I tell him as we walk to my doctors office.

"I know but Edward you are like my brother and I'm not gonna have you do this by yourself." He said, and blew me away by how thoughtful he was. I just pat him on the shoulder and whisper out a 'thanks'.

As I sat down in the chair in front of the doctors desk I can feel my hands and legs shaking.

"Alright Edward, today is the day, are you ready?" I give him a little nod. "Alright, now I know you are nervous and I understand that. I want to warn you that after this session you may feel fatigue or nausea and that is normal. That is why I wanted you to have someone drive you around. So are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I tell him.

He leads me to a hospital room and gets me set up and puts an IV in my arm for the chemo. "Okay Edward a session lasts about 2 hours so I will see you when you are finished." **(I read that this was how long a session could last, but I'm sorry if I am wrong.) **I nod to him and he leaves. Then I notice that Emmett was still in the room.

"So we have two hours, what should we do?" I ask Emmett.

"How about you tell me what happened yesterday?" He says while looking excited.

"Well after I picked up Alice I went to see Rosalie and well as soon as she saw me she yelled at me and hit me. Gave me a bloody nose." He snorts out a laugh but I ignore him. "We talked for a while, well, I talked she yelled. I'm not forgiven but I am on better terms with her." He nods.

"But what about the other girl...um...Bella!" He says with a smile, obviously proud that he remembered her name.

"Well that one was more complicated. I went to see her without Alice and as soon as she saw me at her door she slammed the door shut. After some begging she let me in and I explained everything minus the part about the cancer and she was still mad at me. When I asked her what I could do to get her to forgive me, she walked over to her door, opened it, and told me to get out." I said dejectedly.

"Sorry man, I know that had to be hard." I pats my arm. "So when are you gonna tell everyone?"

"Not until I get them all to forgive me." I say stubbornly.

"Edward, listen, at some point your hair is gonna disappear. How are you gonna explain that?" He asks.

"I don't know. I could wear a hat, or I could tell them that I shaved my head." I shrug and we drop the conversation and move onto another topic.

As we talked the two hours went by pretty fast and before I knew it the doctor was walking into the room to unhook me so I could go home.

"So ready to go?" I tell Emmett after I am unhooked from the IV. Emmett nods but before I could get up the nurse brings in a wheel chair. They let Emmett push me out which I think he liked too much. On the ride back to the apartment I start to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. Emmett helps me up to the room before I run to the bathroom and puke.

"Hey man are you gonna be OK?" Emmett yells through the bathroom door. I get up and brush my teeth before opening the door.

"I think so, but I'm gonna go lay down for a little while." I told him as I walked to my room. Within the next four hours I vomit three more times. Emmett made me eat and drink something after the second time because he was afraid I would dehydrate myself.

**~The Next Day~ **

I went back to the hospital today because my doctor wants to evaluate how the first session went so that he can decide how many session I should have. His evaluation didn't take long so he was able to tell me the results.

"Well Edward the first session seems to have went well and I think that you should be fine with two sessions a week. Your sessions will be on Monday and Friday. Do you want all the appointments to be the same time?" He asks.

"Yeah that would make it easier on me and my roommate." I tell him.

"Alright I will have a nurse set it up. I'm not sure how long you will need to do chemo yet but for each I want to do a test to see how the cancer is reacting. If it is good we will keep going the way we are, but if the test does not come back good, then I will have to increase the chemo." He tells me with sympathy in his voice. "But Edward we have caught this in the early stage so I believe that you will beat this. But I have to ask, does your family know that you have cancer?"

"My parents and my roommate are the only ones who know. Right now my friends are not on the best terms and I want to repair our friendships before I tell them." He nods.

"I understand but I recommend that you do it soon, because I have seen the affects of chemo begin after the fourth session. Sometimes it takes longer but you and your friends need to be prepared." He pauses waiting for me to agree, so I nod to show I am listening. "OK well I will see you on Friday Edward. Remember to stay hydrated and rest as much as you can.

"Thank you and I'll see you Friday."

Since I knew that I wouldn't be doing any chemo today I had drove. My nausea had finally settled some this morning so now instead of going back to the apartment I am gonna go see my parents. I know they will be wondering how the session went.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to their house and as I pulled up I noticed that there was another car there besides the one my parents had drove to the restaurant. I park beside it and walk up to the door not sure if I should knock or just go in, I decide to knock. After I knock I hear someone walking toward s the door.

My mother opens the door and squeals when she sees me. "Edward how are you?" She asks as she hugs me as tight as she can.

"I'm better." Is all that I tell her and she gives me a look that tells me, 'you better be telling the truth.' She really does worry too much. I give her another hug before walking in to see my dad.

"Hey Dad." I tell him as I give him a one armed hug. " Hey son, how has everything been?" I shrug.

"I spoke to the doctor and he says I have to have chemo twice a week. He says my reaction to the chemo was normal." Suddenly he had a scared look come across his face. Then a heard someone gasp and from around the corner my sister comes running.

"What the hell do you mean you have to have chemo twice a week? What is going on?" She yells.

"Why didn't you warn me that she was here?" I ask my dad.

"I was going to tell you but you beat me to the punch talking about your chemo. Sorry son." He says and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"That does not answer my question. WHY ARE YOU TAKING CHEMO?" I could tell that she was about to start panicking, so I run over to her.

"Calm down Alice, let's go sit in the living room and I'll explain. But you need to sit and calm down Alice, do it for the baby." I tell her trying to calm her down. I lead her to the living room and sit her down.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I hear a frantic Jasper coming from the kitchen after hearing Alice freaking out.

"I'm fine Jazz, I just need some answers and now." She says while looking at her and nod.

"Alright I will explain everything but first I need you to promise me the you won't interrupt until I am finished. Understand?" I wait for them to nod. "Alright so before I moved back to Seattle I had collapsed in a bar, luckily my friend Emmett got me out of there and to the hospital where after I woke up they did a blood test. Later that night the doctor came back and wanted to do a biopsy because they had found a high number of white blood cells in my system. I was released from the hospital and on Friday I got to speak with the doctor and he informed me that I have Adult Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." I heard Alice gasp and saw a few tears escape her eyes. Jasper just sat their looking shocked and not moving.

"I immediately asked him if he could get me a doctor in Seattle and he said he could. So I began the moving process. I knew that I had been and idiot and I knew I had a lot to make up to my family but I also knew that I would need your help. My friend Emmett decided that he would move with me and help me out as much as he could. After getting settled in the apartment with Emmett I had a doctors appointment at the end of the week where I met my new doctor. I contacted dad later and talked to him and mom then set up to have dinner the next day." I looked over at my parents to see my Mom crying and my Dad holding her.

"I knew that I had caused everyone so much pain but I wasn't gonna tell anyone about the cancer. I knew dad would find out at some point since he worked in the hospital but he had already figured it out by the night we had dinner. But I wasn't gonna let anyone else know cause I wanted everyone's forgiveness and I didn't want anyone to take pity on me just because I have cancer. Do you understand now Alice?" She nods and gets up to hug me. I hug her for a while before a feel someone pat my shoulder and look up to see Jasper smiling at me slightly. We all sit back down when Alice gasps again.

"Rose punched you and you were bleeding." She starts freaking out.

"Alice calm down her punch did not effect the cancer, OK?" She nods looking sheepish.

"Well dinner should be done so how about we all eat?" My Mom pips in and we all head to the dining room.

As we ate dinner we all told stories and they all loved the stories I told about mine and Emmett's prank war we had when we were bored. It was probably one of the best dinners we have had in a long time. As I was leaving both Alice and mom made sure to hug me for an extra long time. Both dad and Jasper gave me a one armed hug and mom made me promised to bring Emmett next time. I assured her that if their was food he would be there.

On the way back to the apartment I couldn't help but think that I am finally getting my family back and I won't loose them again.

**Once again I am SO SORRY about how long it has taken me to get this chapter written. Classes have got me so busy already even thought they just started. I had originally figured that I would have free time to write my story but unfortunately any free time is being taken up by studying or friends.**

**So what do you think about how Alice found out about his cancer. How long should I wait before the next person finds out? Who do you think should find out? How should they find out? I will take any suggestions that I can get. **

**I got to watch the Season 2 premiere of Vampire Diaries and I LOVED IT! This is seriously my favorite show of all time. I just love how the TV series has a lot of differences from the book. Which I have almost finished completely! I totally recommend this show as a must-see!**

**Please Review! = )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

**I am working on chapters around my regular school work and believe me when I say I have been busy. I hope to get this chapter up quick but Midterms are nearing and I really need to be studying a lot. **

**The song for this chapter is...Rascal Flatts – My Wish!**

**I know that in the last chapter both Alice and Jasper found out about Edwards illness but done worry no one will be finding out in this chapter, although I will have some of Emmett's point of view, so I'll see how you like what I come up with.**

_Chapter 7_

_My wish, for you_

_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

Edward POV:

It seems as though no matter what I do people keep finding out about my cancer. Now if I could just keep it from Bella and Rose. They really are probably the only ones that haven't forgiven me and I plan to go see Bella again soon, but first I have to go back for my next chemo session. I just hope that the more noticeable effects of it will hold off until I can talk to Bella.

I have Emmett drop me off for my session, this time he doesn't stay. He said he needed to take his jeep in for an oil change, since it hadn't had one quite a while. The session lasts as long as the last one but this time my nausea won't wait. Before I can even call Em and tell him that my session is over I am running to the bathroom and throwing up. Once I am finished and wash my mouth out I get a chance to call him.

"_Hello!"_

"Hey Em I am finished at the hospital. Why do you sound so cheerful?" I ask him.

"_OK I will see you in a little while. I will tell you the whole story when I get you but I just met the hottest chick ever!"_ I laugh at him and all it did was make my stomach roll.

"Hey Em I will talk to you when you get here. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything and rush back into the bathroom. I wonder if I will even be able to make it back to the apartment before having to throw up again.

~~Emmett's POV:~~ (YAY!)

So after dropping Edward off at the hospital I head over to this garage that had some pretty good recommendations. It was called 'Hale's Auto' and it seemed like they would do a good job taking care of my baby. Yes, my jeep is my baby, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, yes it's a her.

I pull into the parking lot and walk into the store part of the garage. Behind the counter is one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen. She was tall, blond, and had greasy overalls on. Hmm, I wonder if she helps with the cars. That would be so hot.

"Hey gorgeous, I need to get my oil changed and I heard this place was the best." I flirted with her. She looks up at me with one eyebrow raised and she smirks at me.

"You bet your ass we are the best. My name's Rose, so you new to the area?" She asked as she finished putting up the paperwork she had been doing.

"Name's Emmett and yeah moved here with a friend from L.A." I saw her flinch at the mention of it.

"OK well I officially welcome you to Seattle and welcome you to my garage." Wow she owned this place.

"You own this place?" I asked shocked. She look irritated at my question.

"Yeah and I am the head mechanic. You got a problem with a girl working on your car." She says getting annoyed.

"Hell no, that's hot." I said before I could think. But luckily she just laughs at my outburst.

"Alright big guy fill this out for me and what are you getting today." She asks professionally.

"Hey don't get all professional on me, I thought we were having fun." She raises her eyebrow at me again. "I getting the oil changed on my Jeep."

"Okay fill that out and I'll be back in a few minutes." I watch her hips sway as she walks away. Then I get to filling out the paperwork. As soon as I finish it she is walking back over to me.

"Hand me your keys and point out with car is yours." I hand her my keys.

"It's the black jeep right there." I said as I point to my baby.

"Nice well it shouldn't take too long so I will go ahead and pull it in and get to work." She walks out to get my baby before I could say anything back to her.

A little over a half hour later she comes back to get me. "Alright oil is changed, so you are ready to go."

"Thanks." She nods. "So when is your lunch break?" She looks at me surprised.

"Did you just ask me out on a lunch date?" She smirks.

"Why of course." I state firmly.

"Why should I go on a date with you?" She asks.

"Well let's see, I am funny and hot, and your smart and hot. Were perfect for each other." I tell her and she laughs.

"Give me 5 minutes." Then she runs to the back.

Exactly five minutes later she comes out wearing the tightest pants ever, a tank top, and some very hot red heels. She just looked like sex.

"So where you taking me?"

"Nope you will just have to wait and see." I say as I lead her to my jeep.

I take her to an Italian restaurant that Edward said was pretty good. Crap I forgot I had to pick him up. Oh well I have about an hour, hopefully that is enough time to make her want to go out with me again.

~~Rose's POV:~~

Man he was so hot, I could just see his muscles twitch under his tight black shirt. Ugh Rose, stop thinking like that before you jump the poor guy, although I don't think he will mind too much. When he came into the shop today I had to stop myself from drooling, then he started flirting.

When I took his jeep back I could tell that he took really good care of it and that just made like him more. I almost thought about stretching out how long it would take to get his oil change just so that he couldn't leave. But I immediately banished that thought from my head. But he really surprised me when he asked me out, I told one of the other mechanics that I was going to lunch before quickly stripping off my overalls so that my tank and skinny jeans were visible and changed into my red heels that I love. I gave my hair a once over before going back out.

He took me to this Italian restaurant that I knew had some of the best spaghetti in Seattle. After ordering we just start talking about random things.

"Unfortunately this won't be a very long date. In about an hour I have to pick my friend up from the hospital." He got this sad look on his face after mentioning his friend.

"Hey Emmett are you OK. I mean you looked really sad for a second." He grimaces when I ask.

"Yeah it's just we have been really good friends this last few years and he just found out that he has cancer and he has started his chemotherapy. He had an appointment today and that's why I need to pick him up." I suddenly felt really bad, I could see how much he cared for his friend.

"I am sure he will get past this Emmett especially with a friend like you backing him up." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"Back to happier topics. How did you get into fixing cars?" He asks.

"Well when I was little my dad used to take me and my brother out to the garage and teach us how to fix different things in a car. My brother took to the basics and had fun, but for me it turned into my passion and from then on my dream was to open my own garage, and now I have achieved that." I tell him with a huge smile thinking about those days in the garage with Jasper and dad.

"That's great, Rose. I am sure they are both proud of you." He says and squeezes my hand again.

"So how did you end up in L.A.?" I ask him.

"Well in high school my parents died and after I graduated I moved to Los Angeles and started my acting career, but I took a break after my friend was diagnosed." I frowned slightly at his realization that he may be going back.

"So do you plan to stay here or do you plan to move back to L.A.?" I ask slightly afraid of the answer.

"I think I am gonna stay here, I am really liking Seattle." He says while smiling at me.

We talk the whole way through lunch and continue to talk even after we are done eating. When his phone rings and he gets up to answer it. I can't hear anything he is saying on the phone so I grab mine quickly and send a text to Alice and Bella.

_**Girls, I think I have found my future husband. I will give you the details later. - R**_

I quickly put my phone away before he sees it.

"Well I hate to cut this short but my friend is done at the hospital so I have to go pick him up but I'm gonna drop you off first, so are you ready?" I nod and we walk out to his jeep and he helps me in before driving off to my garage.

"So can I get your number?" He asks once we pull into the parking lot.

"Give me your phone." He hands over his phone and I type in my number and call it. I hear my phone go off, so I hang up his phone and hand it back to him.

"Now you have my number and I have your. I had a great time and I hope to see you again." I tell him.

"I think we can work something out." He smirks, so I decide to surprise him a little so I lean over and give him a hard kiss before pulling back to look at his face. He is shocked at first then grabs me and pulls me into an even deeper kiss.

"I have to go but I will call you tonight." He says after we pull back for air. I hop out of his jeep and he waits until I am in the shop before pulling away.

As I am putting my stuff back in my office I notice that I have two new texts.

_**R, you better be prepared to spill it all. So girls night tonight, and I am not taking no for an answer. You do not want an angry pregnant woman on your hands! - A**_

I laugh but realize that she is right. The next message is from Bella.

_**R, That is great Rose. I hope this works out for you. BTW I will want to meet him before you marry him! :) - B**_

I smile at her message, I decide to message them both back before going back to work.

_**Girls, OK we will have a girls night tonight at my place. Be there by 9. -R**_

I change back into my overalls and tennis shoes before heading back out to the garage. Tonight is gonna be fun.

~~Edward's POV:~~

After waiting for over 30 minutes and throwing up again, Emmett finally shows up.

"Sorry I'm late and I will explain." He says as soon as I jump into the car.

"You better. By the way you should hurry on driving back to the apartment my nausea is a lot worse this time and I don't want to risk not making it." With that he sped up a little before beginning his tale.

"OK so this morning I took the jeep into this garage that had looked pretty good and behind the counter was literally the hottest girl ever, turns out she is the owner and head mechanic, which just made her even hotter. So we flirt, she does her thing with my car, we flirt some more, and I take her out for lunch. We went to that Italian restaurant you told me about." He looks at me and I nod.

"During the whole lunch all we did was talk and it was great. Do you know how long it's been since I was with a girl I could just talk to and she was so smart, not like those airhead bimbos I used to date. When I took her back to the shop I got her number and she kisses me. Man, it was fireworks, she is an awesome kisser. We kissed for a while and I would have just sat their kissing her if I hadn't remembered that I needed to pick you up. We said goodbye and I watched her go back into the shop, than headed here. So there you have it, that is how I met my future wife." He ends his story with a huge smile and I can't help but laugh.

"Just make sure to introduce her to me once before you pop the question, OK?" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Don't worry I have to introduce her to my right hand man." He says as we pull into the parking lot of our apartment building.

Once back in the apartment something dawns on me. "Hey Em, you never did tell me her name or where her garage is?" I had a bad feeling I was not gonna like his answer.

"Oh she owns Hale's Auto, her name is Rose. Why do you know her?" Crap. He notices the change in my face and gets worried. "What? Do you know her?" I knew her alright.

**So who saw that coming? You can probably guess who the next person will be to find out Edward's secret. But I want your opinion on how she should find out, so just review and tell me how you think Rose should find out that Edward is Emmett's friend that he talks about. **

**I think this was one of the easiest chapters for me write. Once I am finished with my midterms I am gonna try to write some more and get it up as soon as I can. If I am lucky I may be able to get another chapter in for this month. By the way I say good luck to any other College students getting ready for midterms.**

**Please Review! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

**I'm sorry this took so long I was hoping to finish it over fall break but unfortunately I got sick and couldn't find it in me to do much of anything. I have just been so busy with classes and then I had Finals to prepare for and then take. It has been pretty crazy. But Winter break just started and I decided I was going to finish this chapter no matter what. **

**The song for this chapter is...Jason Walker – Down.**

**You'll get to see Edwards reaction to finding out Emmett's mystery girl is Rose. I also think I will add in some POV of the Girl's night.**

_Chapter 8_

_I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
_

Edward POV:

I just stared at Emmett until I could completely understand that Rose is his mystery girl. "Yeah I know her Emmett, she's Rosalie, my friends from high school I told you about." He is silent for a couple minutes.

"Dude why didn't you ever tell me she was so hot!" He blurts out.

"Emmett listen, did you tell her anything about me?" I ask him, silently praying that he didn't.

"Um I did kind of tell her that I moved here with a friend who found out he had cancer. But I didn't say any names." He tells me looking down.

"Great, that means she is gonna find out."

"Wait she doesn't have to find out if we don't tell her." Emmett says trying to help.

"Emmett she is going to come here at one point and plus if she finds out that we were both hiding this from her and lying to her she will hate us both." I tell him.

He flops down in the arm chair. "I'm sorry man, maybe I should have just kept my mouth closed."

"It's OK Emmett, she is just gonna find out sooner than I wanted her to." I try to make him feel better.

We both sit in silence until I get up to go to bed. Now I need to think of how I'm gonna convince Rose to not kill me and Emmett and get her to keep it from Bella.

Alice's POV:

When Rose text me and told me that she found her future husband, I was so happy but I needed the details and I didn't want to wait. I have found out that since I became pregnant I am even more impatient than I was before.

"Alice, honey, can you stop bouncing. It's not gonna make the clock move faster." He laughed. I pouted before going to sit on his lap.

"I can't help it, if I'm so impatient. But it's Rose and she said that she found her future husband so this is a big thing. We have so much to talk about and I can't help but want to know it all now." I tell him in a serious voice and he kisses my cheek.

"Why don't I drive you over to Bella's now and you guys can get started with the girl talk." He suggests and I start bouncing again.

"That would be great. No wonder I love you so much." I say then kiss him.

I takes us about 15 minutes to get to Bella's apartment and I was bouncing the whole way while Jasper silently laughed at me. He walks me to her door before leaving and I knock on her door.

"Bella open up there is an impatient pregnant woman out here!" I yell through the door. Bella is smiling as she opens the door.

"Why hello, Mrs. I'm So Impatient I Couldn't Wait Another Hour." She jokes.

"Ha Ha very funny. Jasper suggest I might as well come over early since I was driving him nuts with my bouncing." I tell her.

"Did he really say that?" She asks.

"No but I could tell." I tell her simply.

"OK since your here you might as well help me get everything ready for tonight. You get the snacks and I'll finish the drinks and yes I remember to make sure I got virgin drinks for you." She tells me.

~Approx. an hour later~

Rose finally walks through the door with a huge happy smile on her face and it makes me start bouncing again. I run up and hug her.

"You better spill before I beat it out of you!" She just laughed and sat down on the couch.

"OK girls, I met him at my shop. He was a total flirt and you know how I hate that but with him it was fun. After I finished his truck he asked me when my lunch break was and we ended up going out to lunch and talking the whole time. I mean really talk too, he actually listened and didn't just stare at my boobs the whole time." She sounded so happy! I can't wait to meet him.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Bella asks.

"A lot of things, he asked about my shop, and he told me about how he moved with his friend from LA to here so that his friend can see his family. I was so sad when I heard about his friend though." She paused thoughtfully. But in my head I was hoping that this guy was not Edward's friend Emmett.

"Hey Rose you never told us his name." I tell her smirking when she went a little pink.

"His name is Emmett McCarthy and he is amazing." She giggle, but in my head I'm and going crazy. I mean I'm happy for Rose but this is Edwards friend and I don't want her to find out about him till I know she is ready.

"Hey you said you were sad about his family, why?" Bella asked confused. But I was just thinking 'please don't'.

"Oh apparently he lost contact with his family while he was in LA and then found out he had cancer. He ended up moving back home so he can apologize and be with his family. It's cancer so you never know if he will survive, I mean if someone close to me found out they had cancer, I would do anything to help them and make them happy." Awe, that is so sweet, but if she only knew about Edward would she really think that.

"Alright how about we talk about something happy now, this is kind of making me really sad but I am really happy for you Rose." Bella suggested.

"Thank you, now have me the alcohol, I getting drunk even if we have preggo here who can't drink." I stick my tongue out at her.

We had a blast and a drunk Rose is hilarious, I wish I had a camera!

~Edward POV~

I'm still worried about when Rose will find out but it's been a week and I guess she hasn't figured it out yet. I'm happy but I know that the longer she doesn't know the longer she will be pissed at both Em and me. Great.

The chemo side affects are starting to get worse now. I have been puking constantly and I think my weight loss is starting to worry Em. But it gets hard to maintain my weight when I'm puking up my insides and can hardly eat anything.

I just got back from my chemo session and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. I just felt so weak lately but I am trying to act like I'm okay for Emmett's sake. He may be a huge guy, but he has a big soft spot for family and friends and when they are in pain he is. So the less I act like I'm in pain the happier I hope he will be.

Emmett had walked straight to his room when we got back so I think he realized that the chemo did not go very well.

I was about to head back to my room when someone knocked on the door. I didn't bother looking out the peephole but once I opened the door I realized that I should have looked.

Three feet in front of me was Rosalie Hale and when she noticed it was me she got a confused look on her face. "Edward?"

"Hey Rose. What are you doing here?" Yes I know, I am trying to act dumb.

"Sorry I must have the wrong address I'm sorry, bye Edward." Unfortunately before she could even turn around, my big idiot of a best friend comes running out of his room.

"Hey Ed are you still out here I figure you would have crashed after the chemo session you had." Great not only did he have to be seen, he had to say something like that. I turn around and point to Rose and he goes pale.

"Edward...Emmett...what...when...chemo...cancer?" She stuttered out. If there is one thing I know, I know that I have never heard her stutter. I just nod. Then I felt a hand slap my face. Then everything goes black.

**So that ended well didn't it? ;)**

**This is probably the shortest chapter I have done but I wanted to get it finished and out there for you guys to read. I hope you like it though. I hope to finish one more chapter before I have to go back to school. The next chapter I am gonna have only Rose and Emmett's pov.**

**I recently received bad new that my uncle has cancer. He had a huge tumor in his abdomen and to remove it they had to take out ½ of his stomach, ½ of his liver, and ½ of his kidney's. After some testing it was proven to be cancer and he has started chemo. I do hope that he will be OK but it is a big possibility that this may be his last Christmas, but I hope not. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think should happen next. =) Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter but this semester of school was just crazy and I didn't really have much free time. I was going to do some writing over spring break but a car accident put a hold on it then but now it is Summer Time! Hopefully this summer I will be able to give you guys at least 5 chapters but I am not completely sure. **

**So on to the story!**

**The song I chose for this chapter is...Kutless – Run!**

_Chapter 9_

_Why do you run_

_Why so you hide_

_Oh don't you know I just,_

_Just want to be with you_

Rose POV:

I was shocked when Edward answered Emmett's door. I was shocked when Emmett outed Edward of having cancer. I was shocked when my hand shot out and slapped him. But I about died when I saw him hit the floor and not move after that. Both Emmett and I immediate got down on the floor hoping he was OK. I could hear Em saying something but my focus was only on Edward.

"Rose I called an ambulance, they'll be here soon." He told me carefully. "Are you gonna be OK?"

My head immediately snapped toward him. "No I am not OK. I just found out a friend of mine has cancer then I slapped him so hard I made him unconscious. I am not OK." He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Calm down, I understand. Edward and I shouldn't have kept you from the truth and the truth made you act out a little before you could think but he also just got done with a chemo session so he was already weak." He tried to make me feel better but that only made me feel worse. I can't believe I hit him when he was so weak.

"Alright we are going to go ahead and take him to the hospital are you guys okay to follow in your own vehicle?" The paramedic asked us and we both nodded. I watched as they loaded him into the ambulance and I felt Emmett guide me to his jeep.

~Emmett POV~

When Edward went down after Rose hit him I was shocked but when he didn't get up I immediately called 911. After I finished the call I went back into the living room and saw Rose sitting next to Edward crying. I knew she was freaking out about this. I tried to keep her calm through everything and as soon as the paramedics got Edward in the ambulance I pulled her into my jeep.

"Rose can you call Alice? You don't have to explain everything just tell her that Edward is on his way to the hospital." She nodded and pulled her phone out. She talked on it for a couple minutes and hung up.

"Emmett she is going to be so mad at me." Rose said while sobbing.

"Relax just tell her to come to the hospital and we will explain later." She nodded and dialed Alice's number.

While she was on the phone I couldn't help wondering about Edward and what type of effect this may have on his recovery. I can't say that I wouldn't hold any contempt towards Rose if Edward got worse. Edward is like a brother to me and I just met Rose. By the time she gets off the phone we are pulling up to the hospital. We rush in only to be told that no one is allowed to see him yet, and when I see this little pregnant pixie like girl running towards Rose, I guessed that it was probably Alice.

~Rose POV~

I see Alice running at me and I can only think, 'Oh god she is gonna hate me so much!'

"Rose what happened? You weren't making any sense on the phone." She asks as soon as she reaches me.

"I'm so sorry Alice, it's Edward." I tell her.

"Oh god is he OK?" She asks frantic.

"It's all my fault. I had met this guy and went to his apartment and Edward answered. The guy I met had told me that he lived with his best friend who had cancer and when I saw Edward, I just flipped out. Before I could even realize I had done it, I punched him. He fell and hit his head and went unconscious." I tell her quickly.

"Rose calm down. I knew that when you found out you would be mad. Hell I was pissed when I found out. But I will tell you that I will hurt you if this will cause his recovery to worsen." He tells me calmly and I can only nod. Then she looks at Emmett.

"Excuse me are you Emmett?" She asks.

"Yup and I'm guessing your Alice, right?" He asks back. She nods and then turns to walk over to the nurses desk. She talks to the nurse for about five minutes before walking back.

"They are not giving me any information on him and I called mom and dad and they are coming down here. Maybe when dad gets here we will get some information."

About 15 minutes later we see Esme and Carlisle running into the waiting room. They see us and Carlisle immediately goes over to the nurses desk while Esme comes over to us.

"Have you guys heard anything yet?" She asks us, shakily.

"Sorry mom but no they are not telling us anything." Alice says and Esme nods. We watch Carlisle talk to the nurse for a while longer until he walks over to us.

"She told me that they took him back for a cat scan and couldn't find anything serious and right now they have him on an Iv and he is resting, they said Esme and I could go back but the rest of you will have to wait for visiting hours to start tomorrow." He tells us and all we can do is nod, after he and Esme leave to go see Edward we get up and head for the exit. Jasper and Alice head to there car while I follow Emmett to his. It is a tense ride back to his apartment and we don't speak the whole way. When he pulls into his parking spot I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Emmett I'm really sorry about everything that happened today." I tell him softly.

"Rose stop apologizing, you were pissed and didn't completely think it all through. I understand that we kept this hidden from you and I am so sorry for that." Emmett tells me while staring into my eyes and I can't help but completely forgive him.

"Well next time just tell me whats going on." I tell him then get out the car and start heading to their apartment.

~Edward POV~

Its been a week since Rose hit me and I was put into the hospital and everything is going well, except for the fact that Bella still does not want to talk to me and she is the only one who doesn't know I have cancer. But I have made up my mind and I am going to ask her out on a date and after the date I am going to tell her. If she says yes to the date first, and that is why I am standing outside her door sweating up a storm. I finally get up the nerve to knock and I knock three times before the door opens.

"What do you want, Edward?" Bella asks me when she finally sees me.

"Bella I want you to spend one night with me, lets just talk and see what happens. Please all I am asking for is one night?" I ask or more like beg her.

"Edward if I give you this one night will you finally leave me alone?" She asks.

"I won't want to, but I will if you truly want me to."

"Alright fine I will give you one night so pick me up at 7:00pm on Friday you have two days to figure out what you need to do." She says then walks straight back into her apartment and closes the door.

As I walk away I have every scenario of what may happen on Friday running through my head.

~Bella POV~

I can't believe I just gave Edward a chance, but he just looked so sad I couldn't help but say yes. Now I need to figure out what I am going to wear. Hopefully I can go one night without getting really pissed at him. I really want to give him a chance but I don't want to be hurt by him again.

But I do wonder why he looked so worn out and why he shaved his hair, I always loved his hair?

**Sorry that this chapter was a little on the small side but I have already started working on the next chapter which will be Edward and Bella's date!**

**I would just like to give my prayers to those in Joplin, MO who were hit by the EF4 tornado this past Sunday, and those who know someone or lost someone because of it. Tornado season is in full effect and I hope everyone is being safe. My wake up call today was the tornado sirens, and while my mom and brother were upstairs looking at the clouds, I was in the basement with my 3 years old nephew who was scared. Luckily nothing came of the storm but that doesn't others weren't as lucky. I just want to say that if you are in the path of this storm that hit the Midwest please be careful, whether or not this storm is producing tornadoes it is still severe and I hope everyone is careful. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Summary: Edward left his family, friends, and the love of his life for a career as an actor, he makes new friends but when a disaster strikes him what can he do to get his family back, when none of them want anything to do with him?**

** So the last chapter didn't really have much to it and I'm sorry for that, I'm gonna make this chapter longer. About a day after I posted Chapter 9 I found out that I did not get a high enough grade to pass College Algebra, which sucks but my professor was a bitch who was not a good teacher, and I am not the only one to say that! But I had to completely change my schedule for the fall semester since I don't have the money to take it during the summer :( . **

** So written above is what I had written when I first started this chapter and I know if has been a while since I actually updated my story and I don't really remember where I was going with this chapter but I'm gonna get something going for you guys. Oh and I retook my college algebra class with a different teacher and PASSED, yay! Now I can finally start my actual business classes. Also my mom just had surgery on her left eye to replace a cataract so I'm trying to finish this chapter as soon as possible so I can have time to help her out without worrying about an unfinished chapter. **

**Song for this chapter is...Adele – Rolling In The Deep!**

_Chapter 10_

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

Edward POV:

I never thought I would be so nervous just for a date. But this isn't just any date, it's a date with Bella the girl I grew up with and had a crush on. The one I left behind and completely forgot about. I wonder if she is feeling half as nervous as I am. I am currently walking to her door hoping that she didn't change her mind and doesn't answer. Well it's showtime.

Bella POV:

_BANG BANG BANG_

Crap! He's here, right on time too. I was hoping he would be a little late just so I can get angry at him. Not that it would last long one sad or heated look from him could make me melt into a puddle of goop. I look into the mirror one more time before opening the door. I smooth down my blue wrap dress before taking a deep breath and opening the door. HOLY SHIT!

He is dressed in a pair of dress pants and a white button up with the sleeves partially rolled up and man does he look good. Even with his shaved head which I am not used too he is still really hot.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go?" He asks to break me out of my ogling.

"Yeah." I turn to grab my clutch and turn off the light and after I lock my door we head to the elevator. I'm pretty sure you could cut the tension between us with a knife.

We ended up heading to this authentic Hispanic restaurant called Laura's. We get seated and we are brought some chips and salsa to start us off. Our waitress walks up and immediately starts giving Edward this weird look that I think was meant to be seductive.

"Hi, my name is Brenda. May I take your order?" She asks only to Edward.

"I'll have the beef enchiladas with Spanish rice and can I get it without any sauce. My date will have the beef taco salad with extra sour cream and no guacamole. Is that right, Bella?" He asks me. I cannot believe he still remembers my favorite Hispanic food.

"Yeah that's right. Thanks." I turn to look at the waitress and she has finished writing down our order and is rolling her eyes at me. I glare as she turns and walks back to the kitchen.

"So how have you been Bella?" He asks trying to distract me from the idiot waitress.

"Um pretty good I'm working as a writer right now."

"Really anything I would recognize?" He asks.

"No I've just done a few kid's books and I am trying to write a novel but I'm kind of stuck right now." I tell him and sigh because it's not just that I'm stuck. All I have is half a plot and a maybe title, I have no clue how to start.

"I'm sure you'll get out of it. You were always an awesome writer in high school."

"Thanks, Edward." We are silent for a little while but there is something that has been bothering me since I last saw him.

"Hey Edward?" He nods. "Why did you shave your head?"

Edward POV:

"_Why did you shave your head?"_

Damn it all! I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that! Luckily I kind of thought up and idea.

"Well it was sort of an accident. I went in to get a haircut because I thought my hair was getting too long. Well I didn't notice until later that the person had messed up on the back of my hair really badly. So I asked my roommate to fix it, I got a electric shave and had set out a attachable piece that made sure you wouldn't shave your head bald. Well it didn't work since Emmett forgot to actually put it on. It took me just one swipe to realize what exactly he did. He also had started right down the middle of my head. I ended up just having him cut the rest and that is how I became bald."

By the time I was finished she was laughing so hard that she didn't even notice that our food had arrived. I guess I made up a good excuse.

"Oh god that is so amazing. Well at least you aren't working right now."

We didn't really talk much after that we were too focused on eating. For the rest of the night we would talk about different things ranging from our current lives, the rest of the family, and just about Seattle. When we got back to her apartment I walked her to her door.

"This is me. Thanks Edward I had a good time." She said while looking through her clutch for her keys.

"I'm glad. So when can I see you again." This made her pause. That's not good.

"Edward I was telling you the truth when I said I had a good time. But I still do not trust you enough to put myself out there. Maybe over time we might be able to be something but right now that just isn't possible. I'm sorry." With that she turned around and left me standing outside her doorstep. I hardly remember the walk back to my car or even the drive back to my apartment. I just knew I was there when Emmett knocked my out of my thoughts.

"So how did it go?" He asks.

"We had a great time." I tell him shortly.

"Your not telling me something." He says while looking at my face. "Because if it was all great then you wouldn't look like someone ran over your puppy."

"When we got back to her apartment I asked if I could see her again and she told me that she doesn't trust me enough to start anything with me and maybe in the future we could be great friends." I told him then sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry man. But don't worry I'm sure everything is going to be fine." I nodded but didn't really believe him. "By the way when is your appointment tomorrow. You told me that when you saw them today they wanted to run some test?"

"Yeah todays Chemotherapy wasn't as bad but they told me that they want to do a test to make sure that nothing has spread or is trying to spread." I told him. "Well I'm gonna head to bed my appointment is at 9am so I suggest you get some sleep too."

~_9am at the hospital_~

"Alright Mister Cullen is you would just follow me we will get these tests settled and hopefully everything comes out good." Dr. Molina told me.

The whole ordeal took about 2 hours then we had to wait and hour just to get the results. I could tell that something wasn't right as soon as my doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Cullen I have good and bad news for you. The good news is that the cancer has not spread however the bad news is that we believe that it is starting to." I suddenly could not breathe, does that mean that chemo is not working. "Now I know that this has you worried, I can see it in you face. But just to be safe we will be adding another chemotherapy session. So now you will have chemotherapy on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I do have a question though, if the cancer looks like it is trying to spread then is the chemo even working?" I ask.

"Do not worry the chemo is working, had it not been then the cancer would have already spread to other parts of your body. Is that all?" He asks but his reassurance does not calm me, I nod and start getting up off the table.

"Now Mr. Cullen if you have any other questions for me please do not hesitate to contact me at my office or through my personal cell phone." With that he hands me his card with his cell phone number written on the back and walks out the door.

I walk out to the waiting area thinking about everything that I was told. The cancer was trying to spread, if it wasn't for the chemo it would have spread already, another session of chemotherapy for me to work through. It all just kept spinning through my head and I didn't even realize when I made it to the waiting area until Emmett came up to me.

"How did everything go?" He asks but I just shake my head, that lets him know that I don't want to talk about it right now.

He drives back to our place and as soon as we get through our apartment door he asks me again.

"The scans came back showing that the cancer hasn't spread."

"Okay thats a good things right?" He asks.

"Yeah except that the scans also show that the cancer is trying to spread. The doctor basically told me that the only thing keeping it from not spreading were my current chemotherapy sessions. He decided to add another session, so now I have three sessions to go to." I tell him and sit down with my hands on my head, imagining that I still have my hair and running my hands through it.

"When will it be?" He asks.

"On Wednesdays." I tell him and I hear him curse under his breath. "What?"

"I can't go on Wednesdays, I'm sorry man." He tells me.

"It's okay I'll talk to my parents about it. Don't worry Emmett I don't expect you to put your life on hold because of me. Well I'm gonna go call them now so I'll talk to you later." I pat his shoulder and walk to my room to call my parents.

"_Hello, Cullen household."_

"Hey mom, it's Edward."

"_Oh Edward honey, how have you been? Is everything okay?"_

"Well not really. I had some scans done today that told us that the cancer hasn't spread but is trying to. My doctor added another session of chemo and Emmett can't take me so I was wondering if you or dad would be able to take my on Wednesday?" I ask and wait for an answer.

"_Of course I'll take you. Plus I want to talk to your doctor and find out how EVERYTHING is going."_ She stressed the everything like she thought I was keeping something from her.

"Mom, do you think I am hiding something from you?"

"_No honey it's just that I know you and you tend to downplay things to make them seem not as bad as they are so I just want to know exactly how everything is going"_

"Alright." I sigh and we end up continuing to talk about random things. I'm on the phone with her for about an hour before we finally hang up.

I always liked talking to my mom but when it comes to things like this she doesn't really help that much. But I only have one more free day before my next chemotherapy session so I'm gonna spend it lazying around probably. I am really dreading the upcoming week, I don't know how my body will handle doing three sessions in one week.

**So that is the end of a very overdue chapter of Airplanes. This chapter kind of flew by and if anyone thinks that I was wrong in any of the information about the cancer part of the story PLEASE let me know so I can fix it! In the next chapter I am going to skip ahead about a month or so after Edward started his new chemotherapy schedule. I am also gonna try to fit in some Emmett and maybe some Bella point of view. I'm probably gonna do maybe another 5-10 chapters for this story. I'm not going to have a set time on when I will be posting the next chapters but I will try to get it to where I could post them at least once every two months at the most although I'm really hoping to get one done for each month. **

**This last semester of college kicked my ass (literally since I was taking a self defense course). I finally got the grade I wanted in Math (a 'B' yay) and although I was excited about that my suite-mate is getting on my last nerve. I was lucky last year and got a roommate and suite-mate that I got along great with. This year I got an awesome roommate but my suite-mate leaves quite a bit to be wanted. Oh well lets just hope I don't end up getting really pissed at her because I still have one more semester with her (basically about 4 ½ months) and we are getting another suite-mate when we get back from break. Hopefully I like her and she doesn't let my current suite-mate push her around like the last one did. **

**BTW for all those who went and saw Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 do you have any funny stories about when you went to go see it. If you do please share! I went to the Premiere in Topeka, KS and when we got there we ran into my friends brother's girlfriend. She was balling her eyes out and not telling anyone what happened. Finally we found out that she was being kicked out of the theater for unruly behavior because she was DRUNK off her ASS! She just kept balling about how she has been waiting for this for four years and half the stuff I couldn't even understand. The whole time I was just thinking 'okay so she celebrated, whatever, but you should have waited until after the movie to celebrate to the point you were this drunk.' According to my friend she could smell the alcohol on her breath and she was standing a good foot to two feet away from her most of the time. Why would you go see a movie that you have been waiting so long to see when your drunk and you might not even remember anything from it. If you want to have a drink to celebrate beforehand okay fine just don't get drunk off your ass like she did. Last I heard she doesn't even remember half of what happened that night. She wasted like $10 bucks on a movie she didn't even get to see, that and she was escorted home in the back of a police cruiser! -_-**

**I realize that I kind of rambled in this author's note but I ramble a lot and its kind of hard to stop but oh well.**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
